fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshine Corners Missions
__TOC__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Chemical "Enhancements" **Chemical "Enhancements" (2) **Chemical "Enhancements" (3) **Minor Side Effects **Gray's Prescription **Gray's Prescription (2) **Gray's Medical Ethics **Gray's Medical Ethics (2) **Gray's Postscript (2 AP + Empty Pacifism Drug Bottle) *Chat With CHOTA **Kang's Extra Chunky Soup (Gird 3 Injector) **Visiting Vistas **100% Certified Organic Mutation (Patch 3 Injector) **Learning from Lightbearers **Rather Disembodied (Patch 2 Injector) **Educated by Enforcers **Suspicious Activity (Disrupt 3 Injector) **Talking to Techs **Some Assembly Required (Bolster 3 Injector) **Trading With Travelers **Honor Among Thieves **Mutation Report Roundup (1 AP) *Welcome to the Neighborhood **Not Our Kind of People **Social Climbing for Beginners **Scheduled Deliveries **Scheduled Deliveries (2) **No Training Necessary **Can You Say Malpractice? **Unfortunate Side Effects **Someone to Blame **Not so Subtle Hint (2 AP + 3x Sunshine Corners Medication, Sunshine Corners Medication Knowledge) *Glassy Eyes (This questline requires Sunshine Corners Medication) **Puppet Show **Dancing on Strings **Dance, Puppet **I've Got No Strings (1 AP) NPC Faction Mission(s) *Dealing With the Devils (+500 Franklin's Riders rep, 4x Scrap Glass, 4x Salvaged Wood, 6x Scrap Plastic) **Handle With Care (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) (delivery to New Flagstaff) Other Town Mission(s) *Immaterial Girl *Gas Prices These Days (2x Scrap Forearm Armor, 2x Scrap Upper Arm Armor) **Guilty Conscience *Park Cleanup *You Won't Get Your Allowance (Tools 2 Instructions, Pitchfork) *Minor League (4x Angel Food Cake, 4x Old Kingman Iced Tea) **Minor League (2) **Major League **Major League (2) **Out of Your League **Out of Your League (2) (Scrap Shoulder Armor) **A League of Their Own Outside Town (Pleasant Hills) Mission(s) Mutant Camp NW of Town *Logistical Difficulties (Reinforced Vest) **Bedevilment on Barricades (Padded Helmet) **Union Report **Union Reply **At this point, you have to decide on which faction to ask for help, to proceed further. ***Desperate Plea (ambiguation page) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Desperate Plea (ambiguation page) **Desperate Plea (Enforcers) (to Post 23) **Desperate Plea (Lightbearers) (to Haven) **Desperate Plea (Vistas) (to Thorne's Bluff) **Desperate Plea (CHOTA) (to Fracture) **Desperate Plea (Travelers) (to Credit Bend) **Desperate Plea (Techs) (to Picus Ridge) 2018 Halloween Event Missions "From Beneath You" Event Missions *From Beneath You (1 AP, 1x Trick or Treat Bag) **Devoured! (1x Trick or Treat Bag; Repeatable) Bankers Missions *Banking on Bounties (Sector 2) (Choice of Skullshot Two, Sawn-Off Skullblaster Two or Medium Crunch) Tech Missions *Zombie Decoy (Sector 2)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Zombie Decoy (Sector 2)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Traveler Missions *Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 2)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 2)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Lightbearer Missions *Curing the Common Clone (Sector 2)(1) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 2)(2) (5x Brain Rot Cure) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 2)(3) (5x Brain Rot Cure; Repeatable) 2018 First Night Event Missions *Boxing Day (Sunshine Corners) *Bring Me Some Figgy Pudding (Sunshine Corners) **More Figgy Pudding (Sunshine Corners) *Deck the Hills (Sunshine Corners) **Holiday Spirit (Sunshine Corners) **Holiday Album (Sunshine Corners) *Hangin' 'Round the Mistletoe (Sunshine Corners) *Light the Darkness (Sunshine Corners) **Light the Darkness (Sunshine Corners)(2) *Operation Nice List (Sunshine Corners) **Operation Nice List (Sunshine Corners)(2) **Operation Nice List (Sunshine Corners)(3) **Operation Nice List (Sunshine Corners)(4) **Operation Naughty List (Sunshine Corners) **Operation Naughty List (Sunshine Corners)(2) **Operation Naughty List (Sunshine Corners)(3) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Sunshine Corners) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Sunshine Corners)(2) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Sunshine Corners) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Sunshine Corners)(2) *The Goose is Getting Fat (Sunshine Corners) **More Goose (Sunshine Corners) Holiday Event Exchange Missions *Delightful Desserts *Fabulous Foodstuffs *Gift of the Mad Jai (Northfields) *Luscious Libations *Terrific Toys Notes *Be sure to click the Tourist Telescope (X:4553128 Y:4998067) for the Tourist: Sunshine Corners Achievement. Wastelander Achievement Completing the mission chains Not so Subtle Hint, Gray's Prescription, Mutation Report Roundup, A League of Their Own and Union Reply awards you the following Wastelander achievement: Category:Sunshine Corners